


Marriage Story

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Sansa Stark and Viserys Targaryen face a marriage arranged by Daenerys, in order to keep her brother out of her hair during the conquest of the Iron Throne.Little pieces of these two characters views before and after getting married and how their relationship evolves through time.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. We are not them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I always thought these two would have an amazing chemisrty and I had to write a little something for them.  
> Let me know what you think!

“It’s settled, then”. That was all Daenerys said. And that lead them there. The news hit differently to each of them.

Sansa thought that she needed no man to pry around her castle and feel the master of her. She had had enough of that in her life. She was not thrilled, but she had no option but to agree to this marriage. She better be on the good side of the Targaryen, since her brother decided to bend the knee. That upset her beyond measure, but what was done, was done.

Viserys on his side was pissed. His sister did this to keep him away from Kings Landing once she had the Iron Throne, he knew that very well. He did not know Lady Stark much; she was a good host, polite, had good manners and knew when to smile. Likable enough. She had long, beautiful red hair, as fire flame. He would be pleased to see a Targaryen with hair like flares, it would be formidable.

Sansa insisted to take Viserys for a tour showing him Winterfell, to make notes on what kind of men she was facing. It was not hard to convince him, and they found themselves on the crypts. It was quiet there. Sansa stood before the figure of her father, thinking if he would ever allow this union.

-Lord Eddard Stark. My father.- she spoke. Viserys took a look on the statue and nodded.- He was murdered. As half my family were. – she clenched her fists. It was a silence. She suddenly remembered she was not alone. – Forgive me, your Grace, I know that your family did suffer too. That was insensitive of me. – she excused.

-There is nothing to excuse, I can understand the feeling- he assured. She smiled a little.

-Do you miss them?- she wanted to know.

-Most of them, yes- he nodded.

-How were they? If you don’t mind me asking. I’ve heard stories but… you were there- she whispered the last part. He looked at her, her eyes blue and filled with questions. Sometimes Viserys hurted to remember, others he rather not to at all. Today he felt generous. She was going to be his bride after all.

-They were… people. I barely knew my father. He was busy at his best and paranoid at his worst, my mother and Princess Elia kept me from him as much as they could. I understand why now.- he sighed. –My mother was around as much as she could, and when she was not near I had Elia. She was loving and tender. I have found myself missing her more than I missed my own mother- he confessed. Sansa drank those words, like a confession he would not do to any other. – My brother was not much around, but he tried to spend time with me when he was. He used to tell me stories, sang me songs. He had a good voice. – his eyes were far, lost in another time. Sansa found that her eyes were wet, against her better judgment. – My nephews… Rhaenys was two years younger than I was. We played together. Aegon was a baby… And one day, it was all gone- he looked at Sansa, his liliac eyes full of a deep melancholy. Sansa put her hand on his. The melancholy was gone and now a different emotion displayed on his features. Surprise? Confusion? A mix of both, most likely. 

-I am sorry for your lose, your Grace- she said with caution. He nodded, and Sansa could see he was a little uneasy. Maybe because he was vulnerable in front of her. Well, she could definetly work with that.

-Thank you, Lady Stark- he nodded and patted her hand a little dubiously. A man who was not used to hold other person hands. She clinched at that thought. That was not a very good sign. –But enough of me, tell me about you. It’s your crypts were we are, after all.- he recompose with elegance.

-My father, he was an honorable man. He cared about us, even if he did not know how to show it sometimes- she remembered when he brought her that doll. In that moment she was upset, she was no longer a girl and the doll seemed stupid. She would like to have that doll now, like a valuable thing, more than gowns or jewels. – My mother, she was a loving mother. Many have told me I look like her when she was a maiden- she smiled a little to this. She was like her but she was not. Not quite. The world hadn’t let her. She looked at Viserys. He was listening to her. She continued- My brother, Robb, he went to war because of what the Lannisters did to us. He wanted to rescue me and my sister, and… Well, I imagine you have heard the stories- she did not feel strong enough today to go down there.

-I have- the prince nodded, offering her his arm. – Maybe a walk would help with the bad memories?- he suggested, seeing her doubt. She passed her arm through his. She felt his warmth coming from his body, from behind the layers of covering. She felt relieved, the warm easing her heart. But at the same time, she admonished herself for that.

-Rickon, the youngest of my brothers, he was slaughter before the Battle of Bastards in which we won the North back to ourselves. – She added. Poor Rickon. She barely remembered him, the last time she saw him he could barely walk. And then she didn’t get to see him one last time closer while his heart beat. All alone, he was. Like she was. Like Bran was. Like Arya was. – It was like a game to him, like a sport. He had to run for his life. But he didn’t make it. He made sure of that. –she let those words out, with deep sorrow.

-Your late husband?- Viserys looked at her. She nodded. She promised herself she would not cry. She had cried for several lifetimes now. She could wait to do it again- I have understood he kept you in a tower. I imagine you would glad to hear about his death- he studied her. She knew he was measuring her reaction. Like he wanted to see what she was made of.

-I was there, actually. In his last minutes- she looked at him calmly.

-In the battle field?- he frowned.

-No. He was taken prisoner, and put on a cell. With his dogs. He didn’t treat them right, as he didn’t treat right the rest of us. He hadn’t feed them in weeks, so they ate him, alive. –she thought that this may come out as a threat. That was not was she meant, but she could live with it. No one would ever undermine her. This was her home.

Viserys contemplated her with fascination. Those last words, the way she spoke them, he could see a fire inside of them. Not like dragon fire, more like a fire that, if maybe was not always there, it had grown with time, the kind of one nourish. He respected that. He even liked that. A smile was drawn slowly in his lips, while he still looked at her, he hoped not too intensely.

-Deserved- he encouraged. That made her eyes glow with a little jest, smirking to his declarations.

She noticed they stopped walking. So did he. They looked at the statue before them. Good Gods. Lyanna Stark looked back at them with her blinded stone eyes. Sansa felt the blood rushing down her face. Viserys looked at her, curious, then back at the statue. He frowned but then he saw the rose, and he understood.

-Is she…?-he looked at her, she could feel it, but she couldn’t look away her aunt’s statue.

-Lyanna Stark- she nodded. There was a long silence after that. What the other was thinking, it was a mystery.

Sansa knew the story. Both parts of it. Lyanna was kidnapped by the evil prince. Lyanna escaped with her lover Rhaegar. She was not sure which one was the truth. Father used to say that Arya reminded him of his late sister, so in honor to that, she inclined for the last version. No one would abduct her sister if she didn’t want to. She had seen her fight.

Viserys knew that woman started all of the events. His entire life blamed his brother for it. If he hadn’t pursued her, none of this would happen. Or that used to think. Here, before the cold stone grave was hard to tell. Maybe she did not wanted any of this, like many claimed. But he had heard Elia cry. So maybe his brother did love her. Whatever the truth was, there were no living soul to give witness of it. The truth died with them. And so most of their families, on both sides.

-Your Grace…- she took a breath and looked at him. His eyes were still on the statue. Like a revelation has been made. – I know our families have… history.- she said with delicacy – but I hope our union could wash the bad blood between them- she said, with diplomacy. He took his time to stare back at her.

-They do – he nodded solemn. He paused- But we are not them.- that surprised Sansa. She was unsure of what he meant.

-Our families? Or Rhaegar and Lyanna?- she swallowed. She souldn’t have said that. The words skipped her lips.

-Neither- he smiled. A soft smile, which decorated his features and reached his eyes. She found herself smiling back. He was dashing, she noticed. – And we would defeat our enemies, for good. Together. That is my promise, Lady Stark- he added, passion in his words. She nodded.

-Words can be powerful, but they are just words- she looked at him, a little challenge in her eyes. His smile got wider, his purple eyes shining.

-But we dragons have more than words. We have fire and blood.- he assured, taking her hand and kissing the back.

-I will take your promise, then.- she smiled, pleased with the gesture, but not allowing herself to blush to it.


	2. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Viserys get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, there is another chapter.   
> I know it's a short one, but know there are more coming.   
> Our characters are starting to feel different for each other.

The wedding was quick to be prepared, and because of that it was not as pompous as it supposed to be. Sansa preferred it that way. She had had other weddings and had not good memory of them, she could live with a simpler version of it. It didn’t escape her eye, the warning look Jon gave to Viserys when he walked her to the aisle. Viserys just offered her his hand and ignored Jon. Sansa squeezed Jon’s hand, making him know it was alright. Jon then relaxed, if just a bit.

During the ceremony, Viserys covered her with the Targaryen cloak, black with the red three headed dragon, meaning that she was under his protection now. He put his hand on her shoulder while placing the cloak, leaving it there for a second longer than he should, thinking about that duty, knowing she had been wronged in the past too many times by the people that were supposed to take care of her.

Their hands were tangled together and they pronounced the vows, before the heart tree, to honor the Northern custom, and then they were married. The officiant asked Viserys to kiss the bride and so he did, a gentle brush against Sansa’s lips, that she was surprised to discover, wanted to last a bit longer.

The celebration and the feast went on fast, they ate and cheered, they danced and they even laughed. Sansa was pleased to discover that her new husband was s good dancer, holding her properly and moving graciously. Maybe she judged him wrong back in the crypts, maybe it was not that he didn’t know how to hold other person’s hand, maybe he was just nervous. Maybe she made him nervous. That thought made her smile a little.

Viserys was happier than he expected to be. If it was true that this marriage had come to him unwillingly by his sister making, Sansa was a good match. She was witty, as she was pretty. She was respected and trusted by her people. She had grown on him, but he knew very well, she didn’t quite trust him. Not that he blame her. He hopped that would change with time.

The Bedding ceremony was unavoidable and brought them to their chambers, on their little clothes. When they were left alone, they stood there, awkwardly. They were both nervous. Sansa took a deep breath and started to undo her clothes.

-Please, don’t- Viserys spoke softly. Sansa stopped. Maybe he wanted to do it himself. She looked at him, expectant. He shook his head.

-But it’s my duty…- Sansa started.

-Then I release you from it- he interrupted her. –We barely know each other- he explained- I do not wish you feel obligated- he seated in the bed.

Sansa didn’t expect that. She was standing there, studying her husband, not knowing how to proceed.

-It’s cold here- said Viserys entering the bed, covered with furs. He looked at her- Aren’t you cold?- he wondered. Sansa reacted and came closer to the bed, finally slipping under the covers.

-I’m used to the cold- she replied with a shadow of a smile. – I imagine you are not?

-I grew up in Essos, it’s very warm there. I had seen the snow in King’s Landing as a child, but only once or twice- he explained. She nodded.

-Then you fancy warm weather rather than cold, I assume?- she looked at him.

-I got used to heat like I can get used to cold, don’t you worry- he assured. He also noticed she was on the edge of the bed, as much far of him as she could. He gave it a thought, if it was worth to mention it or not.- I can tell, you don’t trust me much. But I think the bed it’s wide enough for you standing on the edge; you should be able to rest easy, at least- he remarked. Sansa bristled a little.

-I don’t think that I can sleep tonight, my lord- she answered within a moment.

-I think you can call me Viserys now- he laughed a little.- As I hope I can call you by your name- he looked at her. She nodded. – I don’t think I can sleep either, if I’m honest- he confessed.

-Shall I tell you a story?- Sansa smiled. Viserys raised an eyebrow, looking at her.- My brother didn’t tell me stories, as yours did, but I had Old Nan, who knew thousands of stories. – she explained, as she laid down looking at him, her head resting on her hand.

-Alright then. You can tell me stories about the North, and I shall tell you the stories my brother used to tell me, about Old Valyria- he smiled back at her.-You start- he made her a gesture with the hand.

-What kind of story would you like to hear? I’ve heard quite a lot of them, Old Nan knew every kind. Romance, adventures, scary ones, the Age of Heroes… -she enlisted.

-Anyone would do, I’m afraid I know little about these lands- he confessed. Sansa thought for a little while, and remembered one, that used to be one of Arya’s favorites. She could start there.

-Long ago, in the Dawn Age of Westeros, before the coming of man, and the raising of castles and cities, there were only the Children of the Forest…-she started with a smile.

Viserys listened to her stories mesmerized, paying attention and making some questions along the way. He also told her stories about Valyria and the conquest of Aegon, and she discovered that he was very good at telling stories. The truth is, he had a very good voice.

They gave up to sleep at some point, late in the night. They needed to in order to face the next day, where preparations awaited. 


	3. Before the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the battle of the Dead against the Living, our characters get closer.  
> Mostly Sansa PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another little piece of these two. It goes slowly but surely.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Everything was ready for the battle. Everyone was enjoying themselves before everything started. Sansa checked on everyone before lead to her chambers. She barely had seen her husband since the wedding.

He had been training on the field, all dressed in armor, commanding others. She had passed by to see him. He was not easy on his men. His haughty face changed when he saw her, to a most kind one. He even smiled at her, she was pleased to discover. But once he set look on his men, he grabbed the sword and his features hardened once again.

There had been other times, if short, when they found each other. He tried to give her room, but gravitated towards her, like she needed to be guarded. A little hand brush, offering her his arm, that was all he would do, but it was enough and she was glad he spared her like that.

They slept in different chambers since the wedding, but he told her that if she needed anything form him, he would be near. Sansa enjoyed this, she thought that, being a Prince, he would be used to have everything he asked for, and that probably she would be included there, but it seemed, he was respectful. At least with her. He was not easy with others around him. A dragon is a dragon, Daenerys had told her.

When she was almost on her chamber, she turned to discover that her husband followed. She smiled at him.

-Good night- she spoke- I thought you might wanted to rejoice with the others before the battle- she noticed.

-Rest is much more necessary before battle than wine or celebrations. We can celebrate when this is over- he replied.

-Are you confident we will win?- she asked, wanting to know his honest opinion.

-I hope we do, I have to remain optimistic. I’ve come a long way to give up now- he gave her a lopsided smile, his hair falling to his face. Gods, he was handsome.

-I’m happy to hear my husband is optimistic- she smiled, a little playfulness on her tone.

-Are you not?- he raised an eyebrow- Does my wife have a different view?- he bit back.

-Well… I’m just concerned. That is all- she didn’t want to put negativity on him.

-Now I have more reasons to come back from battle, worry not- he grabbed her hand lightly while looking at her. She blushed bright. He smiled at her again, kissed her hand and continued his way to his own chambers.

-You should not spend this night alone- she spoke before he entered his room. He stopped and turned to her, slowly. –I’d let you rest, no more stories, I promise- she smiled, nervously. He looked at her hesitant.

-If that is what my lady desires- he bowed his head a little.

He followed her inside and waited until she changed to her turns. She was blushed, but she wanted him here. He did not look at her, even if he got the chance. He changed to his little clothes, just like their wedding night. She approached the bed with more confidence, and placed herself near him. He looked at her, but what was on his mind was beyond her, he didn’t say a word. His hair was loose now, she noticed. It seemed so soft, she wanted to run her hand through it, but she stopped herself from doing so.

-Good night, husband- she tried. She leaned to kiss him.

At first, she thought about giving him a kiss on the cheek, but she had to remind herself that she was married and she was not a blushing girl being courted by a knight, so she kissed him on the lips. She was insecure at first.

His lips were soft against hers, and he responded the kiss, but very softly, letting her take the initiative. She moved closer to him, and taking some courage, she ran a hand through his hair. It was softer than she imagined, and made him wanted to laugh at herself for not daring to do so before. He moved a hand to place it on her waist, holding her, as his thumb drawing circles on her side. It was then when he broke the kiss. He stared at her, and there she became aware that she was shaking.

She had her heart running on her chest, but as much as she tried to overcome, she couldn’t stop shaking. She felt so helpless and stupid. He caressed her face, studying her reaction, and leaned to her.

-I will have you willingly, or not at all- he whispered on her ear, his breath tickling her skin. That made her shiver on the inside. But in a different way. In a good way. She felt warmth on her cheeks. – Good night, wife- he left a soft kiss on her neck, and stood up from the bed, picking up his belongings for leaving. And before he took another step she knew that she did not wanted to be alone. And that she wanted him there. With her.

-Viserys, wait.- she didn’t sounded as desperate as she felt. Better. She did not want that. She did not want his pity. He turned to look at her.- Stay. Please?- she asked. He smiled softly and nodded.

He approached the bed and got inside, making her conscious of how she had missed his warmth. He lay down and waited for her to do the same. He kept his distance. Sansa looked at him.

-Can I put my head on your chest?- she wondered.

-Yes- he opened his arms and allowed her to accommodate. She sighed once she did. He smelled terrific. There was a peaceful silence, while she heard his heart beating and felt his chest going up and down with his breath. –Sansa? – he called, softly. With her head placed on his chest, she heard his voice rumble on his chest. She liked it.

-Yes?- she answered, softly.

-Can I hold you?- he asked.

-Yes- she smiled. She felt his arms move around her, softly, to be rest on her waist. He sighed.

-This is nice- he whispered.

-It is- she agreed.

-Are you comfortable?- he wanted to know.

-Very- she answered.

-Shall I blow out the candle, then?- he asked.

-Yes please- he moved behind her, reaching the candle and blowing out the flame, light vanishing until there was only the sound of his heart on her ear. He accommodated again.

-Sweet dreams- he whispered.

-Sweet dreams- she replied, closing her eyes.


	4. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events that took place during the Long Night. Sansa has mixed feelings about Viserys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but intense.   
> Some descriptions of viloence, even if not much graphic, but if you don't like blood or violence, just be warned.

Before the battle began, Arya had given her a dragonglass blade and told her to go to the crypts. She didn’t want to leave her people behind, but she had seen real concern on her sister’s eyes. She hugged her and told her to stay safe, and went to the crypts. And since then, she had lost track of time. It could have been minutes, or hours, since she left the surface. A lot of thoughts swirled in her head, and there was not an effective way to be distracted down there, not really.

Lord Tyrion was down there too, they had a little conversation. But he was uncertain, and so was she. She wondered if her siblings would be safe. She wished they would. She thought about Theon, wishing he was well too. And Viserys.

She examined that thought carefully. He was her husband. It was normal to wish him well. She wished no harm to him. That did not meant that she had to be fond of him. Or was it? She had banished some thoughts about him lately. Like the one of how delicate he was around her. That could mean nothing. He could be pretending. Then it was this other thought on which she reminded herself she enjoyed kissing him, despite of how her body reacted. She wanted to try again. And she admonished herself for that. She should be sure he could be trusted. And Gods, he was handsome. She shook her head. She couldn’t afford to act like a fool for that.

Her inner dialogue was interrupted by a shake of the walls and screams of the men guarding the entrance. Then the graves shook too. And people started screaming. And the dead were there. Lord Tyrion made her a sign to follow him and they covered behind a grave, avoiding the dead. But they would not last there. They had to go out. They heard the screams of the people around, being slaughtered. They look at each other. Sansa was scared. But her will to live was stronger. She pull out the dragonglass knife. So did Tyrion. He squeezed her hand and nodded. They got ready to make their way out there.

They ran and hide and took shelter with Varys and some children. They were scared, and Sansa found herself comforting a little girl, silently sobbing oh her chest. Even if they made it out of the crypts, there would not be nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to. And she hugged that little tighter on her arms, wishing she could do more, warm tears on her own eyes. But she couldn’t cry, she had to be strong, for them.

Then she heard a noise, bodies falling lifeless. And she heard some steps approaching. She felt her heart pumping on her ears. That was it. She took a deep breath and left the little girl by Varys’ side, who surround her with an arm, calming. Varys gave her a look that implied “ _are you sure?”_ She nodded and dried her eyes. She tightened her hand around the knife, as she tightened her teeth. She got out of her hide to witness an unexpected image.

Viserys stood in the middle of the crypt, his sword swinging, splitting on the dead as they approached. His armor was covered in blood, as his white hair, collected in a braid stained on red, swaying as he did, kicking and striking to all the dead left. She reacted, cutting a Deadman’s neck nearby, making him vanish like a puppet. She was able to approach Viserys, who look exhausted. She looked at him with reverence, as he looked at her.

-Sansa?- he breathed. – Are you alright?- he looked at her underneath a rebel strand of hair, farming his face, his braid undone every second passing by. The rest of them leant out their shelter, looking at Viserys with regard, respect glowing in their eyes, beholding him like the Prince who was promised. Sansa went to hug him, but more dead entered the door. He walked towards them, placing himself between the army of dead people and Sansa, shielding her from them, his sword ready for the onslaught. Sansa wielded her knife, telling herself she would die fighting. But then the dead exploded in ice pieces, covering the floor like a winter blizzard. It took them a moment to react. Viserys went to explore out of the halls, and he returned shorltly after.

-It’s safe out there- he informed his voice husky. –There is no dead on sight. I think it’s over- he declared.

Sansa ran to him and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes and felt how he hugged her back. She let her tears run then, sobbing a little as she felt his lips kissing her forehead. It was over. Finally. They lived through the Long Night. Around her, the people started gathering around Viserys, thanking him, congratulating him for his bravery. He nodded and shook hands, but she wouldn’t let him go. Not now, not ever. He had returned for her. Like the princes in the tales and songs would. And even if she had fought against that thought for a few days now, a part of her whispered, she deserved a fairy tale of her own, even if it was just a tiny piece of it.


	5. Battle scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys has some wounds from battle. Sansa is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is another short chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!

Viserys relaxed on the hot water, enjoying how it eased the tension on his muscles. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the bathtub. The water sting a bit on his wounds, but it was alright, it needed to be clean. He thought about the battle. How very exhausted it was. All that was lost. Winterfell would take a lot to recover from this. But Sansa was alright. He knew that it was a risky move, to go down the crypts. That he may not make it alive. But he had seen the dead flood down, and all he could think about was Sansa. Those bright blue eyes. The way she smiled cautiously, with just the corner of her mouth. He won’t let her perish down there. At least, not alone. He swore to protect her, and he would, until his last breath.

Once he was clean, he put on some new clothes and headed down to his chambers, to have some rest. He was surprised to find her there. He threw an interrogate look at her.

-I’m here to take care of your wounds- she explained.

-They are not severe, you don’t need to worry. I’ve had worst.- he smiled a little.

-I just want to make sure you are alright- she continued.

-But I am- he assured.

-Would you please allow your wife to rest assure?- she had a severe look on her eyes.

-Does my wife want to check for wounds or have a look?- he teased, cheeky.

-Please, behave- she pointed the bed.

-As the lady wishes- he replied, not missing the fact that her cheeks blushed a little. He sat on the bed and removed his shirt.

She gasped a little when he did. Some bruises covered the otherwise pale skin of his chest. There was a cut along the left side, close to the heart. Not too deep, but needed to be patched. Sansa went to collect some tools and came back with thread and needle, starting to stich his chest up, her fingers quick and efficient, her face serious, focused on the task.

He watched her work, the red hair leaning forward, tickling his skin. Her eyes were on his wound, embroidering his skin. Her touch was gentle. Viserys put attention on her every move until she was done, capturing all the details. He remembered the look she gave him back in the crypts, before the battle was over. Like she did not believe he would come for her. And then she refused to let him go. Maybe she was changing her mind about him, slowly. That thought made him smile.

-This shouldn’t leave much of a scar- she declared, looking at her work with a smile.

-I appreciate it, but know I am already scared from other battles- he said, pointing at his right side. She leaned closer and wandered the pale scar with her fingertips. That send a chill through his body.

-What happened ?- she wanted to know.

-A spear. I was lucky, it didn’t run me through, just cut me, tough the wound was deep. It was back in Meereen. The Sons of the Harpy, they rioted. But that is a story for another day.- he smiled at her while she assured some dressings, just to be safe. Viserys had never had someone that cared for his wounds that much, especially if they were not serious. He had taken care of minor injuries himself most of the time. It was nice to have someone looking after him. He put his shirt back.

-I will let you have some rest. But I wanted to thank you… for coming to the crypts. That was brave- she smiled.

-There is nothing to thank me- he frowned. She looked at him surprised. –Well, I did made a vow, did I not? –he explained. – Tough you seemed decided to run me through with that dragonglass knife- he smiled.

-I did not know it was you- she blushed- I am the Lady of Winterfell, I had to defend my people. That is my duty. – she explained.

-Then, that was my duty to you- he reasoned. She nodded, looking at him fondly.

-Sleep a little, we would need strengths for the morning. There are so many losses to mourn-she said, walking to the door.

-Sansa?- he called. She turned to him- Please, stay- he asked. She smiled a little and nodded.

She got rid of her dress and stayed on her little clothes. She went to the bed and snuggled by his side. Then he felt her hands caressing his face, while she was looking at his eyes. He could barely hold the air in his lungs to her touch. Her eyes burned into his. He opened his lips and her look went at them. She licked her lips and leaned to kiss him. She was intense and a little demanding and he replied with pleasure. She was breathtaking, and made his skin felt burning, even when fire couldn’t kill a dragon. Viserys thought he could burn on Sansa’s fire, and he would be happy to. She broke the kiss looking at him, her pupils wide as full moons.

-Rest well my dragon Prince- she whispered, and she buried her face on the gap of his neck, looking at him, expecting he would lay down with her. He smiled at her, his fingers caressing her jawline, lightly. He skimmed her nose with his.

-Good night my ferocious wife- he whispered against her lips.


	6. Clash of dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So today has been productive, here is another chapter.  
> Enjoy!

-I had a little chat with your wife, before the battle- Daenerys dropped by.

-Oh? How did it go?- Viserys asked.

-She had the audacity of asking for independence for the North- she stared at Viserys.

-And what did you say?- he looked back at her.

-I said nothing. I left. How dare she?- she started, angry.

-What happened with the “keep your allies happy”?-he wondered.

-This is MY kingdom. The Seven Kingdoms are my destiny, I can’t just give one away!- she argued.

-But the North has suffered a lot in the Seven Kingdoms, and now with the battle, it’s no rare that they would demand to be taken in consideration as their own- he reasoned.

-Oh. So she just smiles at you and you would grant her a Kingdom of her own?- she said with a mellow voice- I didn’t know she would go into your mind so quickly, but I should know better. You are weak.- she spitted.

-I thought you married me to her so we could have ties with the North, it was your decision on the first place. I’m not granting no one anything, I can’t do such thing!- he frowned.

-But you wish you could, don’t you?- she looked at him, defiant.

\- I gave you my crown. I give in my position in the line of succession. So don’t you dare to make such an accusation- he started to be pissed.

-Because I have dragons. You wouldn’t do it if I had not- she nipped.

-You have learnt nothing?- he look at her, shaking his head. –If memory doesn’t fail me, I was the one that opened his eyes and see what power was doing to me, a power I did not have yet! And yes, I took the dragons as a sign of the Gods, I thought that you would bring back the glory to our house, and in exchange all I asked was for you to listen to my advices. And are you listening? No. You are just being stubborn- he put down.

-You are thinking with your dick, I should have known better- she said, bitterly.

-You are one to talk about that. You are walking around, trying charm Jon Snow. And let me remind you about Meereen and Daario Naharis, because that didn’t turn out well, since you are at it-he replied with poison.

-How dare you? You would have died in Meereen if it wasn’t for me and my dragons!- she yelled at him.

-Yes, your dragons, your lovely dragons. You care so much about them until you don’t. I told you that little plan of yours was reckless and fool. But you didn’t listen, and what happened? WE lost a dragon. And the enemy could break the fucking Wall because of it! So there, that is what happens when you don’t listen, but you won’t, again, will you? Because you are too proud- he yelled back.

-I care for my dragons. I AM THEIR MOTHER- she screamed at him.

-THEN ACT LIKE ONE- he screamed back.

They looked at each other with rage.

-Control your wife- she warned.

-Let her out of this- he hissed.

-Then she better stay out of my hair, or there will be consequences- she emphasized.

-You are acting like a spoiled little girl, and you wonder why people don’t kiss your feet like the savior you are. The power is blinding you. I guess it runs in the family- he shrugged.

-You better not be suggesting what I think you are- her eyes had fire.

-Think as you wish, I have very clear were my priorities are. So I warn you, do not make me your enemy, the Conquest is not over- he advised.

-It is for you. You wouldn’t participate on it, you will stay here in Winterfell, since you are so fond of it. You will see me again crowned in Kings Landing, until then, I command you to remain here- she declared.

-What was the last time you listened to any of your advisors?- he asked calmly.

-The Iron Throne should be your priority! To avenge our birthright and the ones who took it back from us!- she yelled.

-It is you who made me have other priorities. You said that I should be doing this, and it seems that it pisses you off that I’m not miserable! When would you be happy? – he wondered.

-SHE IS NO DRAGON- she screamed.

-BUT I AM- he approached her, threateningly, fire glowing in his eyes. – And if you try to threaten her in any way, I will give you blood and fire. Dragons or not dragons. That, I can promise you, sister- he hissed furious.

-I’m leaving to Dragonstone- she declared, without looking at him.

-Then I wish you good luck on your Conquest, but you should open your eyes before is too late. We are not here to make more enemies, it’s good to have allies to protect your back- he tried one more time. She passed by, ignoring him, exiting the room.

-You would do good in listening to your brother, your Grace- Varys whispered.

-My mind is settled- she remarked and keep walking. Varys and Tyrion exchanged a look.

Arya did not expect to witness such a fight, but she couldn’t wait to tell her sister.


	7. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between our protagonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here is another chapter. This might be longer than usual, but I hope it's for good.  
> I feel like I should warn you: smut ahead. Not all the chapter, but most of if, so there is that.   
> Enjoy!

Days became weeks. Winterfell started to be rebuilt slowly but steady. Sansa had assured to supervise the reconstruction, organizing and managing the resources. Sometimes Viserys was by her side, sometimes he got his hands dirty and helped, physically, which surprised both Sansa and the northerners, but nobody said anything about it.

People looked differently at Viserys after the Long Night. The rumor that he went down to rescue Sansa made him worth of respect. And so the fact that he stayed after Daenerys left. And now he was helping, with his own hands. Very few knew that he faced his sister fiercely to defend Sansa, but when she learnt about it through Arya, she decided to keep him closer, so she arranged they would share a chamber, as they were supposed to from the beginning. He did not oppose.

His wounds healed completely. And he found himself more than comfortable with his life in the North, something he would have never suspected. When he first arrived, he saw distrust in the faces of the people, to him, to his sister, their dragons and the Unsolid. A whisper or two about “ _The Beggar King”_. When Daenerys left for the Conquest, those whispers changed to “ _The Prince that was promised”_. He did not know how to feel about it. His brother was referred to as such. It was supposed to be Rhaegar, not him to wear that title. And yet a part of him treasured that sign of affection. Because he knew, the North was not easy to please. Not its lands, not its weather, and of course, not its people.

Sansa surprised him by accepting him on her chambers permanently. It was a pleasing change, since he enjoyed curling around her in his sleep. She was good with it, she liked to have him there too, but she was cautious with his wounds, not resting her head on his chest until he was recovered. She enjoyed kissing him before going to sleep, but she didn’t wish to progress any further than a few light touches. Viserys was fine with this, but he had to deal with the consequences of her kisses in solitude, because otherwise he would go insane.

Until one night, when she entered the bed, he noticed she was naked. She was covered by the sheets, but he could see that her shoulders were uncovered. She had a mischievous look on her eyes. He looked at her for a long time. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

-Are you not going to kiss me goodnight?- she asked, innocently. “ _Seven Hells_ ” Viserys thought.

-Are you sure?- it was the only thing he could articulate.

-I did come here, willingly- she smiled, and leaned to him, her lips catching his on a burning kiss. She ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on his chest. She felt bold and he felt in flames. They separated for air and he looked at her: her pupils were wide, her cheeks were blushed and her lips were bloated by the kiss. She was gorgeous. And he wanted her. Bad.

-Do you know, how dangerous is, to tell such a thing to a dragon?- he said, his voice an octave lower it used to be. She looked at him: his purple irises were almost hidden by the pupils. He breathed heavily and she wondered what other secrets she was to learn from him yet, what other sounds were trapped within him. She bit her lip.

-Show me- she defied him with a smile.

Viserys leaned to her to kiss her, making her sigh. His hands rested on her waist, softly, caressing her skin. She was not used to be touched on her bare skin, but she liked it. She had more practice with kisses now, after a few weeks, and she pleased to make him moan when she slightly bit his bottom lip. He was ferocious, making her open her mouth, his tongue tickling hers, teasing her and making her yearn. When she broke the kiss she saw the mesmerized look he gave her. She started to undo his clothes with a smirk.

He let her work, helping her get rid of his shirt and then his pants. She drew his scars with her fingers, his skin reacting to her touch. She looked at him in the eye and then she leaned, starting to draw his scar with her lips, leaving a path of light kisses. He let her explore him, watching her as his breath turned heavier and heavier. She was gentle, and she got closer and closer to him, until their tights touched while she used her hands to travel the forms of his chest. She even kissed him on a nipple, making him do a strangled noise that was rewarded with a smile.

-Aren’t you going to touch me?- she pouted looking at him after that.

-Oh, I am, I just wanted to give you time to explore, there is no need to rush, is it?- he said, setting aside a strand of her hair. – I don’t want to be rough or scare you in any way- he continued, kissing her jaw with light kisses. –I don’t wish to hurt you. –he said before kissing her neck, lightly at first, adding his tongue and teeth after, making her do exquisite noises. His hands were on her shoulders and went down, caressing every inch of her soft skin. When he was satisfied with her reaction, he let one of his hands wander to her breast, gently massaging her there, his thumb mocking her nipple while he still worked his mouth on her neck. She squirmed, making him smile against her neck. –Does this please my lady?- he purred on her ear.

-I… Yes- she breathed, leaning on him.

He laughed obscurely and kept his attentions, one hand wandering her back and other her front. Soon, he moved his mouth from her neck to her shoulders and she was beyond desperation.

-Please- she whispered, wanting to hop into his lap.

-Shhh. Where is the rush, my love? The night is long- he said, biting his ear shell. She made a frustrated sound.

-But I want…- she turned to him. He caught her lips in a kiss, his hands moving down her waist. She broke the kiss, looking intensely at him. –Viserys…- she sighed.

-Let me take care of you first, lass- he said with a wicked smile. She felt her legs loosen. – Here, seat in my lap- he instructed. She did. She looked at him, expectant. He leaned to grab one of her nipples on her mouth, making her head spin. She caressed his hair while he suckled gently, removing on his lap. His hands went down a little bit, drawing patterns on her hips.

-Good gods- she whimpered. He stopped to behold her, leaving a kiss on her neck.

-Spread your legs for me- he breathed on her ear. She did, looking at him on the eyes as his hands approached the gap between her legs. He was gentle at the beginning, making slow moves, making her realize she was wet down there, to her eternal mortification. It was strange at first, but she felt good, and he wasn’t hurting her. She blushed when he started whispering her that she was lovely, and how good she felt.

She was ecstatic, heavily breathing on his lap. He was harder every passing second, seeing her coming undone slowly, making her moan and blush. That only encouraged him to keep going, his fingers drawing her wet folds, teasing her entrance. Her moans went louder and continued as he speed up his attentions.

-Viserys- she wailed between breaths.

-Yes, love?- he replied, licking her neck.

-Don’t stop, please- she begged.

-I wouldn’t dare- he whispered. He focused his attention then in her bundle of nerves, knowing that she would be closer to her liberation. She started to twist harder and throw her head back.

Sansa felt her skin burn in flames as Viserys’ fingers worked down her, making her feel light and urgent, her legs now wide open, allowing him a better access. She felt like she was about to explode, her breath unleashed like a wild horse. She dropped his name from her lips like a prayer, and he liked that, going even a little faster. She felt at the edge. Of what, she didn’t quite knew, but it was good, she felt so spirited.

-Come for me, Sansa- he begged, his lips rubbing her ear. And then, she felt like the world exploded in flames, her body went rigid but she felt light and heavy, and hot and cold, all at once. She noticed she had her eyes closed and she opened them, to find her husband’s gaze, watching at her like she was the most precious gem. She looked at him, his hair unruly, his eyes wide, his lips bulky and she gave him a big smile. She pushed him to the mattress, kissing him everywhere, happy.

-You enjoyed that, I take it- he smiled at her.

-I did, that was so… wonderful- she breathed, inched from his lips. –And now is my turn to make you feel like that- she said with confidence.

-Well, you don’t need to do anything you don’t wish to- he caressed her cheek.

-But I want to- she said, her hands going down his anatomy. She noticed that, while he was not thick and full of muscles, he was fit and slim, his muscles subtle but defined. She continued going south and she found he was hard. She blushed a little. She didn’t know very well what needed to do, so she opted for caressing him slowly, her fingers wandering his length. That made him groan a little, and she held it on her hand.

-Please stop- he asked. She let him go, wondering if she did something wrong.

-Did I hurt you?- she wondered.

-Not at all, it’s just, if you keep doing that I might not be able to do much more- he excused with a little smile. – I would rather be inside of you, if you let me- he asked, his liliac eyes looking at her. She swallowed and nodded. –Here, sit on my lap again. It would be easier for you if you are on top, so you can stop if you are hurt.- he explained. She did as he instructed.

She felt his hardened erection between her tights, and placed it on the right spot. She looked at him for reassurance and he nodded, then she shanked, bit by bit, as he made and strangled noise. She felt like she was being stretched from the inside, but this time didn’t feel wrong. She put her hands on his chest for balance.

-Are you alright?- she wanted to know.

-Yes- he breathed.

-What should I do now?- she shyly asked.

-Move up and down. Go slowly at first- he told her. She did.

Slowly, she went up, until he was almost out of her, and then she went down. She saw how he grabbed the sheets, his fist clenched. He must be enjoying it, just as she enjoyed before. She smiled, and went a bit faster, looking at him, and his reaction. He started whimpering and moaning, and that made her audacious, riding him faster and faster. She started to move her hips, discovering with joy that this gave her delight to her too. He stared at her and she smirked, defiant, going faster. He seated up, grabbing her hips with a tight grip. He started to kiss her breast and she moaned too.

-Viserys…-she breathed.

-Sansa…- he groaned.

She had her face close to his, and she reached his neck, licking and biting, just as he did to her. She felt his grab to harden around her and took it as a sign to go faster. She was breathing heavily and so was him. She felt the same sensation as before and she kept going, ready for what was to come after. She ran her nails on her back as she felt herself go once again, exploding, as he did the same, leaning his head against her chest. She laid down beside him, seeing his chest go up and down with a smile.

-It was alight?- she wondered, worried that he didn’t enjoy as much as she did.

-It was more than alright- he turned to hold her in his arms. – You were magnificent- he declared, kissing her shoulder. She laughed, happy. –Did you enjoy it?- he wanted to know.

-Yes- she nodded.- I’ve never felt like that. I didn’t know that I could enjoy too- she admitted.

-I will always make you enjoy- he promised, kissing her neck. She sighed and snuggled, closing her eyes.

-Good night, Viserys- she said yawning.

-Good night, my lovely Sansa- he replied, with a soft smile.


	8. Dark wings, dark words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Throne has been Conquered, but Daenerys is murdered soon after. Sansa and Viserys react to the raven's message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.   
> Thanks for reading!

News travelled fast. A raven came to Winterfell, King’s Landing had been taken by Daenerys and her army. The taking had been a massacre, the city turned into ash and ruins. She had to be stopped. She would have gone for the North just as she did with the capital.

_“It had to be done. I’m sorry.”_

Sansa read the last part few times; she wanted to be sure of what she was reading. It was Jon’s handwriting. What he had done. She had to tell him. And she didn’t know how he would take the news. He hadn’t quite come along with the last ones.

* * *

_Before leaving Winterfell, Lord Tyrion told her about Jon’s origins. She had been surprised and she understood lots of things that, she thought, would be beyond her for good. She had visited the crypts yet once again, to visit his father and see him with renewed respect. She was lighting a candle on his statue, when she noticed, there was another one, freshly lighted, next to it. She frowned upon the flame. Maybe Arya heard too. She was going to light her mother’s candle when she noticed another candle lightened already. She looked through the hall to find her husband lighting another candle, some graves beyond. She knew exactly who the grave belonged to. She had been hidden there. They had been standing there, the first time they spoke._

_-I supposed you heard too- she started, a light smile on her lips._

_-Lord Tyrion told me, he said I had the right to know- he nodded, while looking at the statue._

_-You do. How do you feel about it?- she wanted to know._

_-I don’t know. I thought Danny and I where the last ones, and now there is another. And he is my nephew… It’s hard for me to picture him as such, if I’m honest-he explained, looking at her. She placed a hand on his arm, her hand going up and down. He smiled at her. – But I’m glad he survived. I just wished I knew it before. I don’t think he has a very good opinion of me- he snorted a bit. –How do you feel about it?- he looked at her._

_-Well it’s… strange. But it makes sense, somehow. – she said after a while. – He will always be my brother, despite of this. We… didn’t have the best relationship in the past but… He is family- she smiled._

_-Well, he still is- he reminded her._

_-I know… but it’s hard to see him as a cousin- she confessed._

_-I can only imagine- he smiled, a little._

_-We are both related to him. Which is odd- she sighed._

_-We both share blood with him, but not with each other. – he noticed._

_-It’s still weird. At least for me- she declared._

_-I take offence in that- he replied, an eyebrow risen. She looked at him and laughed._

_-I didn’t mean it that way- she assured._

_-You better don’t. I was once promised to marry a Martell, I don’t know if you knew that.- he spoke._

_-What happened?- she wanted to know._

_-Priorities changed. My sister must deal with the Martell’s and she may have to marry one of them in exchange to repair the damage.- he explained._

_-Do you regret it?- she asked. He looked at her, kindness in his eyes._

_-Not for a second- he kissed her cheek softly._

* * *

When she found him, he was looking through the window. She took a deep breath.

-Oh, my lovely wife- he turned to see her. – I was seeing the great progress that has been done in the past week. The walls are being repaired successfully. – he smiled.

-I’m afraid I bring bad news- she said lending him the message. –I’m sorry, my love- she said, a hand on his shoulder. He read the message and then looked at her, lots of emotions on his eyes.

-I… Jon?- he frowned. – I won’t say I did not see this coming, but I hoped… I wished she would have listened. – he whispered. His eyes read the message once again, a sad look on his face. Then he gave it back. Sansa studied him for a second and then decided to hug him. He hugged her back.

-Shall I give you some room for yourself?- she asked, softly.

-No. Stay. Please.-he replied.

She stood there, hugging him in silence, making him know she was there. Eventually they seated, Viserys in a chair, Sansa on his lap, running her hands through his hair, her touch felt calming to him.

There were so many thought on his mind. Things he would like to say to his sister, not knowing it was the last time they would see each other. They didn’t have the best relationship, but it had evolved through time. It was best than they ever had, which was something. He found some consolation in the fact that she did achieve her goal, but the cost was terrible. And she would not be reminded kindly, that was out of the question.

And Jon… he killed her. He was her family and he did this to her. He was supposed to love her. He had mixed feelings about it. Sha had threatened to come for the North. For Sansa. Once before she left Winterfell, and then again, after having the Throne. He probably would have done the same in Jon’s place. He would never know. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Sansa started to play with the hair among her fingers, to end up braiding it, making her husband a beautiful braid, in a northerner style. He let her work, a thankful look on his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. She kissed his cheek softly.

-So what happens now?- he sighed.

-We have been summoned, there is going to be a Council. Jon is imprisoned. – she explained.

-He is the next on the line to be crown- he frowned.

-Well, he did kill your sister- she whispered. –Maybe it should be you- she felt her stomach turn to the thought of having to live in the capital. She wanted to remain in the North.

-I gave up that right once already, but if I should do it a second time, so be it- he breathed.

-Are you sure?- she looked at him, her blue eyes scanning his face.

-I do not wish to be king. And you don’t wish to leave this place. And I can assume that your sister won’t be pleased to be the Lady of Winterfell, with all its implications. Therefore, I am sure. There is no place I rather be- he kissed her neck tenderly and she smiled to his words, grateful for each and every one of them.


	9. The gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathering to chose the new King is not as boring as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is another chapter of the story. A bit longer that they use to be, but I hope is not boring.  
> I changed some things from the show but only some details, since I don't know any better. I hope you like it!
> 
> PS: some smut by the end, I feel like I should warn you.

The journey to King’s Landing was long and exhausting, but they had to be there. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to spend time, most of the day in a carriage with her husband and her siblings, but it could be worst.

Bran was quiet most of the time. She knew it was not Bran anymore, but she couldn’t help but thinking him as such. Gods, she missed her brother. He was bold and serious at a time. And he was lost. Instead, there was the Three Eye Raven, that she could tolerate, but a part of her won’t forgive them for taking the place of her brother.

Arya didn’t spoke as much as she used to, but she seemed to get along with Viserys, and that made her happy. She was curious about dragons and stories from Essos and the Conquest. She knew more about the subject than Sansa did, and Viserys took pride on this. She admired Visenya with a revered respect, and wished to have the chance to fly on a dragon.

-You could have asked when they were in Winterfell- Viserys suggested.

-I felt things were a little tense to ask- she admitted.

-Fair enough- he conceded.

She started to play with the knife on her hip. Sometimes she did. Sansa didn’t bother to tell her not to anymore since they crossed the Neck, so she just rolled her eyes. Viserys looked at Arya thoughtful.

-Is that valyrian steel? – he asked. She nodded offering him the knife for a closer look.

-Bran gave it to me- she smiled, looking at her sibling. He nodded quietly. – It was the one that pierced the Night King- she added.

-You killed him with a knife? I always thought it was dragon glass. Not that the detail really matters. You saved countless lives that night, including your siblings and mine. For that, I am thankful. You should be received with great celebrations and your name should be sung across the Seven Kingdoms- he emphasized. Her smile got wider.

-Thank you, but there is no need for it. Not for me- she explained.

-Whoever taught you to fight should be proud- he looked at her.

-No One did- she replied. Viserys’ eyes open wider, looking at her carefully. Did she meant…?

-Valar Morghulis- he told her in High Valyrian.

-Valar Dohaeris- she replied, her eyes sparkling, a subtle smile on her lips.

Holly gods, all his childhood afraid of being chased by Faceless Men and he married to the sister of one. Life was ironic sometimes. He smiled to Arya, bowing his head a little. Sansa looked at them, not knowing what was going on, exactly.

* * *

When they finally arrived to King’s Landing, they were received in the Red Keep. Or what was left of it, at least. A man approached them as they descended from the chariot.

-Lady Stark? I don’t think we have meet properly, I am Samwell Tarly, I was on the Night’s Watch with your brother Jon- he explained, tending his hand to her. She shook it.

-It’s nice to meet you Lord Tarly, my brother spoke very fondly of you, I’m glad he has a friend as good as you- she smiled.

– If you follow me, he turned to the corridor and they followed. He introduced himself to Arya, Bran and Viserys. The conversation was light and mainly between Sam and Sansa.

-I can tell you are nervous, but fear not, your place is here in the Council. I assume you are here in representation of the Reach. I can tell it rests in good hands, you are a good man- she spoke calmly.

-Oh, you are too kind. I’m afraid I am not much of a diplomat, but I will do my best- he gave her a little smile. Sansa could almost conjure the image of Olenna Tyrell shaking her head and sighing behind Samwell. But that was not what he needed to hear right now.

-I’m sure you will. But remember, it’s a complicated game. It takes practice. You’ll get there- she smiled. He swallowed and nodded, going to seat on his place. Arya reached her, pushing Bran. Viserys was looking around, like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

-I can smell his fear- Arya looked at Samwell with sympathy.

-Don’t be mean- Sansa gave her a look.

-You think it too- she replied. – You are holding your laugh, I can tell- said walking by, lead to their seats. Sansa smiled at this, knowing she was right.

-Shall we?- Viserys offered her his arm, and she took it, they walked to the gathering of nobles.

They stopped talking when they spotted them. There were many looks to Bran, but also to Viserys. She knew what was on their minds. They feared he claimed the throne, and they would like a piece, too. She saw her cousin, Lord Arryn now, and her uncle, Lord Tully. The tittle was too much for both of them, but they had it still. She expected not to have to fight them. Lord Tarly wouldn’t be a problem. Lord Lannister was Tyrion, who had been in prison. She could manage that. Lord Baratheon had been courting her sister, and for what she told he was not a very complicated man.

The others, well… She had to work through. Lady Greyjoy, Theon’s sister, seemed what an Ironborn was expected to be, by the tales one heard. She spotted a group of Martells. For what she knew, Dorne was now ruled by Quentyn Martell, but she knew that Arianne Martell should be the Princess of Dorne, since they didn’t have a preference for gender, but who borned first. Apparently it had been a messy discussion and they were both there. She had to be careful with both of them.

When they seated, the Martell Princess gave an irate look at Viserys. He seemed to be alien to this, Sansa noted. So he was promised to the Princess, nothing less. It made sense. Then she noticed another glare from the Princes, this time directed to her. She raised an eyebrow in response. She had nothing to do on any of that. Hopefully she won’t hold the grudge for long. She hoped.

-This is going to be boring- Arya whispered.

-Let’s pray it is- Sansa sighed.- I imagine you remember about the houses you didn’t quite recognize?- she looked at Viserys.

-I do. You were very instructive- he smiled at her. Lord Tyrion and Jon were brought there and the silence reigned. One of the soldiers, an Unsolid, recognized Viserys and told him something in another language. Viserys replied calmly in the same language. The soldier approached and Viserys walked towards him. They had a short conversation, that Sansa followed with attention and then Viserys returned to his place by Sansa’s side.

-Everything alright?- she whispered.

-Yes, he gave me some news and asked me if I will take my sister’s place. I told him no. I told him that his oath was to her and not to me, so he is free, now that my sister died. He can choose to stay or he can go back to Essos. – he explained. Sansa nodded, a bit blushed.

-That was High Valyrian?- she asked. He nodded. – It.. .sounds good. Maybe you can teach me?- she requested. Viserys noted her blush and a wicked smile flourished on his face.

-Of course, my dear- he said with a soft tone, making her blush brighter. Arya rolled her eyes, wishing not had heard that.

The Council begun. Lord Tyrion exposed the facts and they were a bit discussed, not without some controversy.

-I swore to follow Daenerys Targaryen- Asha spoke firmly.

-She was a tyrant- Sansa replied.

-She freed us from a tyrant- she replied.

-Look around you, she destroyed a whole city full of people.- Sansa argued.

-Your brother should pay for this- she remarked.

-Say another word about my brother and I cut your throat- Arya threatened. Asha tensed and put her hand on her sword.

-Please, friends- Davos stood. –We have had enough of that- both women looked at each other and relaxed a bit. Just for now.

The reunion kept carrying on, Viserys explained that he didn’t want the crown since he sign it away to favour his sister, therefore he lost his chance, and there was proposed that they should vote who the new king would be. Edmure Tully rose to give an speech about how the moment was crucial and he was a veteran of war until Sansa called him, with a sweet calm voice.

-Uncle?- he turned to look at her- Please, sit- she asked. Arya bit her inner cheek making an effort not to laugh. Viserys put a sarcastic face and raised an eyebrow to the man. He couldn’t be more proud of having a woman like her by his side.

Edmure studied the audience, that fought to keep the composure barely. He looked like he had been kicked on his pride and finally he seated. Arya looked at her sister, amused and she responded with a proud gesture.

-He seems like he had been slapped- Arya whispered when the talked continued.

-Well, he wouldn’t be the first one here I slap- Sansa whispered back with a little smile. Arya raised an eyebrow.

-Who had the Honor?- she was curious. Sansa looked at Robert Arryn and then at her sister.

-He deserved it- Sansa explained.

-I’m even more proud of you now- Arya patted her hand softly. Sansa put her better face, like this conversation never happened and she was listening the whole time, but she hold that words dearly to her chest.

The vote finally happened and, unexpectedly for everyone, Bran was elected as King.

Sansa asked for the independence of the North then, taking a chance and it was conceded. Then a little fuss became when the Martells wanted to be independent too, and the conversations were carried further until the sun was low. When the gathering was dismissed, and Jon was agreed to be sent to the Wall (again), they marched to have some rest.

Sansa felt like she had achieved great amount of things in there: the independence of the North, saving Jon’s live, prevent her sister to get Asha Greyjoy (of course there were further provocations along the Council) and Bran was to be crowned. She knew mother would be proud. She knew father would be proud. And she was, too.

-All this time rejecting a crown and now that the North is its own Kingdom, you will be king- Arya pointed out at Viserys. He laughed.

-I’ll live. Besides, I’m but a humble consort, I just have to wave and look pretty. Your sister is the Queen.- he replied.

-Then you should smile more- she bit.

-Oh, you are one to speak- he bit back. They looked at each other and then they laughed merrily. 

* * *

He whispered some words on her ear. What they meant, she had no clue, but she felt her skin heat and blush for seconds. His laugh was low and husky, and she had an anticipation chill. He kissed a path through her body until he was placed between her legs.

-Vis?- she whispered. He started to kiss, lick and bite her inner thigh. It felt wonderful and she felt dizzy.

-Mmm?- he mumbled on her skin, attending the other thigh.

-What are you…- she moaned softly. –doing?

-I bow before my Queen- he said with a naughty smile. One she knew very well. She bit her lip.- Shall I continue?- he wondered, tilting his head, his loose hair tickling her sensitive skin. She nodded. But he stood still.- Say it- he breathed, leaning close but not touching her. – I need to hear you say it, my love- he smiled.

-Viserys, please. I want you.- she begged. His purple eyes meet her blue eyes and his smile got wider.

-As my Queen commands- he purred, bowing his head.


	10. The Queen in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation of Sansa as Queen in the North and a surprise from her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this is the last chapter of the fic, I hope you like it. It has some fluff, as always, because Sansa deserves nothing but love and fluff. And so does Viserys (at least this version of him). Thank you so much for reading and walking with me through this fic. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

She looked like a dream. Her dress swiped the floors of Winterfell as she walked to her throne. She had a smile on her face. Not a bragging one, but a honest one. She felt proud to be there, but she also knew the responsibility before her. The silence reigned. It was ominous and vibrant, she heard her own steps, as the beating of her heart. Arya and Viserys waited for her near the throne, one at each hand.

Viserys looked her approaching in wonder. She was a vision. Her flaming hear loose, the gray dress, with exquisite details embroidered, the confident look in her eyes. How so icy blue eyes could be so warm, he did not know. As she walked, the people bowed, respectfully.

When she arrived to the throne, the Maester entered with the crown. Viserys spoke subtly with him, and the man nodded, allowing him to take the crown in his place. He carefully took the pointy crown, each spike represented a sword, and a direwolf was graven on the front and looked at his wife.

-A Targaryen took it from you, Starks, it seemed fair for a Targaryen to return it- he whispered. Sansa nodded.

-He is not bad for a dragon; I’ll give him that- said Arya with a sided smile.

Viserys gave her an amused look and Sansa gave them both a look to behave, since this was a solemn ceremony. Viserys put the crown on Sansa’s head with reverence, and she looked at the multitude, then she looked at Arya and Viserys, and seated on her throne.

-The Queen in the North!- Viserys declared.

All the presents replayed, “The Queen in the North!”. Men drawled their swords to raise them in the air, so did Arya and Viserys. She heard all her people chanting, cheering for her. They cheered too, competing for who could be louder. That made her smile a little wider. She saluted and people cheered louder.

There was a great feast to celebrate, everyone seemed so happy and joyful. She felt happy too, but most important, she felt home. The music played, and the food was delicious and the wine was lovely. She danced, and laughed and she felt vibrant and light.

When she felt tired, Viserys and her went to their quarters. She kissed him with all she had, before entering the room. He interrupted the kiss, making her frown a little. He licked his lips and gave her an apologize look.

-I have a gift for you, my Queen- he said.

-Oh?- she raised an eyebrow.

-It’s waiting inside- he pointed at the room.- It’s a surprise.

He opened the door as she looked through the room trying to guess where did he hide said present, when something pulled her skirts. She looked down to find a puppy waving and barking at her, with an endless happiness and energy. She leaned to pick it up. She discovered it was a female. Immediately, the puppy started to lick her hands and her face, making her smile and laugh. It was adorable, and she felt her heart melt as she ran her fingers through her fur.

-I know nobody would ever replace Lady, and it’s not my intention to replace her, but when you spoke me of her so fondly and sad I thought you might like some animal company again… Do you like it?- he wondered.

-I do- she smiled as the puppy make herself comfortable on her arms. She turned to her husband. – Thank you- she kissed his lips tenderly. He smiled on the kiss, and she did the same.

-She would grow to be a big dog, it’s not a direwolf, but… it’s the closest thing- he explained.- Have you got any names in mind?- he wanted to know. She looked at the puppy, now looking calmly at her with her blue eyes.

-Winter- she said looking back at the dog fondly.

-Winter – he repeated, approaching them and caressing the dog’s head.

-Can she sleep with us tonight?- she asked. He nodded, because he wouldn’t deny anything to her. He probably couldn’t, even if he wanted to.


End file.
